The present invention is directed to a filter cartridge assembly. More particularly, to a filter cartridge assembly employing an extended filter area which may be varied in accordance with the deposition of filter cartridge elements employed in the formation of the total cartridge assembly.
In developing filter cartridge assemblies having extended filter areas, problems arise when the filter media employed are relatively thick, since they are not easily formable. Attempts to form or bend such filter media normally have produced a tendency to degrade the filter fiber structure, thus reducing the total effectiveness of the filter cartridge.
Usually in constructing cartridges of the type where there is forming or bending, adhesives necessitating appropriate setting are required, which in turn tend to increase the complexity associated with the manufacture of the end product.
Furthermore, when using such adhesives there is a tendency at times for the process fluid being treated to in some fashion extract the adhesive components and produce unwanted contamination.
The present invention employs a number of design and structural criteria for producing a filter cartridge having an extended filter area without having any of the disadvantages usually associated with filter media which are not readily formable.